


Shape of Detroit

by Mythuy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost every drabble has a oc, Angst, Bisexual Character, Brother au with Kamski and Gavin bc why not, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay relationships bc could be gayer, I love Gavin a lot, I'm the worst pls don't mind me, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythuy/pseuds/Mythuy
Summary: " Do you remember how much we laughed? Oh boy, it seems so far away now."A collection of a lot, a lot of Detroit: Become Human drabbles, with a key-word as a inspiration.





	1. Acceptation

Android graves weren't rhyming with widespread. Empty, in addition. A seemingly too full table, wires that were too much. A LED, on the side, dead, a little lonely without a host, they who didn't know the word anymore. Some blue blood stains were resting opposed to this _lifeless light_ , and it was surprising since it would've already dried, commonly. Maybe her program wasn't completely on point, she sighs before covering the metallic body before her, with a blue and white drape, a color that her body refused to love. Accept _this_? A motionless body on a table whose colors weren't blending anyway? **_Never._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I guess? Don't know how it was, but hey I tried. I hope the OC are not too much, but I tried ;_;  
> Hope you liked that first drabble :3  
> The characters are not named here, bc I really wanted every Android to be put here are identified as this, so yeah Idk?  
> Well I'm too anxious anyway.
> 
> Btw! I'm French, and as the idiot I am, I've written all drabbles in french first! So I translate them, so it's not going to be the best thing ever, but I tried at least, hope you won't mind.


	2. Achievement

We're not 18 every day. Usually, when you ask a 18 years old what do they do at night, you hear “ Video Games”, “ Work”, or simply, “ Party”. But when you're 18 years old and you have a superior IQ, oh so superior to the average one, that you created an enterprise, that you're working on bio-components and as a bonus, your name is Elijah Kamski, no, 18 wasn't rhyming with partying or anything like this. 18 was rhyming with trying to make hearing bio-components work like they have to, looking like the human hearing system, in this case, coupled with technology. Risk it all, try every single possible thing, test on prototypes was the life of the young certified men, and when his brother was giving him a bit of moral support, he liked it, and they were spending hours working to make everything function.

  
“ Doing okay? Seriously, Eli, you need to sleep. How much coffees today?”

  
“ Twelve, _I think_.” He was finishing assembling wires in this hearing bio-component and manipulating it in every way. “ I only need to put the socket cover, normally this works. It's so small, but I think it should work... I will stay up till it works. Go to sleep, Gavin.” He did a head movement signifying “ Go if you want to”.

  
“ Already told you: I'm not going to leave you to work alone. You need company, aside from Amanda, who's coming here?”

  
“ No one, you're right on this point. Touché.” Approaching the human-like face drawn backward and upwards by wires and processors, he pushed the little bio-component in the socket drawn to this. “ Okay, it needs to work. It must work.” Adjusting his glasses, taking a few steps behind him, he took a deep breath and talked. “ Tell me, Chloe, can you hear me? If yes, move your right hand. If not, move your left.”

  
“ If she doesn't hear you, she's not going to make a move with designed hand, that's stupid.”

  
“ Tell that to Amanda.” Seeing the Android's left-hand move just a bit, he was going to fall into his brother's arms, but when in a glance he saw the Android's right hand shaking, he squealed in joy. “ _ **IT WORKS**_! She hears, Chloe, you can hear me! It works, I told you it was going to work! Gavin, we're on the right track!” A child, and Gavin couldn't complain, he was seeing and watching him work every day without any pause. “ Now I just want to sleep for a week.”

  
“ Told you, you needed to sleep, phcking Idiot.”

  
A great achievement, a great one, but compared to a birth, it was so **_small._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for these two. Eli and Gavin have the sweetest relationship, I'm sure of it.


	3. Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevana, one hell of a woman. Tempered with passion, feisty with love, and emptied of truth, her mind flows like her short rosy hair, and contrasting with her dark skin, she only likes being around people that like the same things as her. Fingers touching her guitar, she loves just hearing the sound of her cats purring, and after a long day at the DPD as one of the Detectives, she just likes lying down and think about Ariane and Lucile, the only women she'll remember even after death. Androids are her cup of tea, Ariane being one never shocked her.
> 
>  
> 
> { Nevana's one of my Original Characters, like Lucile and Ariane, theirs storys are to be explained later on }

“ It's not fair, mom!” Nevana, 15 years old, was screaming for nothing.“ She's more intelligent, she's an Android!”

“ Nevana, how many times did I tell you not to get an attitude with this kind of situation?”

“ Still, it's not fair. Everything is due to her since she's an Android? She's an adult, why she's coming to school with us?”

“ She wants it, that's all. I know, Sweetie, you're feeling disadvantaged... But, you're not the same. Like you and me, and you and Lucile, and me and Lucile.”

“ Mmm. Not sure, about your theory.” Pouting, her Teenage years were striking at the wrong time. “ The only thing that I know, if that's she's not the first, it's going to scream “Racism” everywhere. She doesn't have the grades to be!”

“ **_Sweetie_**.” Ariane, the Android that adopted Nevana sighed, a human action. “ You know... We're hated by most of the humans on earth. So, think that this little world isn't small in reality. If you think that you have the grades to be the first, so say it, shout it on every street corner. Defend your rights. You want to be a Detective, isn't it? So act like it. Else, you'll never be one. Never a good Detective shouts to injustice when they have no proof.”

Advantage. What Advantage? Nevana slumped into the couch, kinda annoyed but confused. Advantage? She had to have disadvantages.


	4. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariane's thread. She followed it through an empty door, an empty place, with only a little red string inside of it, linked to her fourth finger on her left hand. Following it, she found herself deprived of her long blond hair in a ponytail, replaced by a short haircut, and her little light flickering in the side of her head was removed gently, with care and kindness. Hope, fear, anger, sadness, joy, she felt it all, she knew it all and following forever that never-ending thread, she knew deep down that between all emotions, all of her learned feelings, she was alive. That thread, making her go away from the creator that she respected deeply, was going down and down through all those feelings, making her Alive. 
> 
> { More to come on Ariane's story }

“ No, it's impossible! There's necessarily an eventuality that she, well, a possibility, a chance that she's alive, isn't it?!”

  
“ We found her body, former CEO.” The new Cyberlife's CEO, an older man, especially older than Kamski, was telling him something unthinkable. “ She's here if you wanna have a proof. Kamski, I thought we cut every contact since your “ Departure”. Am I right?". Heading towards an adjacent room to the office they were arguing in, and there she was.

“ Ariane...”

  
Ariane. Ariane. Ariane. He still dreamt about the people lost in his memories, fabricated by his nostalgia and romanced by his heart, his broken heart when he remembered Ariane's voice, the thread she was holding around her finger, her lost look when she was requested to find an exit, even an emergency one. If the world could go away, he would've already deactivated everything around him, especially the roaring, the insufferable lowing of the beast. If he was honest, it has always been Ariane, but _he wasn't_. Hearing on one side the sound of a door closing, leaving him with his creation, the life he created, filling the room with illusions.

  
**_“ I'm serious, I think there's something wrong with me. You always hanged me to wires and made me take components to regulate my temper, and I've heard voices all my life. But now, I hear the voice of a conscience, and it's terrifying because, for the first time, it's my voice.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariane's based on Chloe, for those who wanna know. She's like, a Chloe model? Yep, like the Chloe's at Kamski's place.


	5. Answer

“ You didn't answer me, Elijah. You sincerely think that Ariane's a deviant?"

  
November. All saints day's cold, and months spent working struck them like a train, and coats they wore, bought the last night, wasn't sheltering them from this. In the middle of Capitol Park, past 2 AM, Malboro's smoke flying into the air, preferring the atmosphere, on one of the benches near the first Cyberlife shop, a shop opened only a few months ago, the two brothers with a different last name were exchanging ideas.

  
“ Of course she's Deviant, Gavin. Saw the little girl she saved the other day? If it wasn't compassion, I don't what it was. And one day, I'll have to explain myself for this. Do you still have one of your cigarettes?”

  
“ Thought you weren't smoking.”

  
“ I need one, okay? One, it's not going to kill me. I know it because, unlike you, I studied it.” Elijah knew he was gifted, and he used it sometimes to put Gavin through the wringer, the brother hated by at least the half of his acquaintances.

  
“ I know, Mister has a brain. Excuse me, I'm less intelligent than you.” Giving him a cig, one of the lasts, he lighted it with a shrug. “ However, to discuss Ariane's deviancy, can we stop coming here at 2 AM ?”

  
“ It keeps me calm. She loves coming here, you know? Keeps her head cool too.”

  
“ She loves coming here and being phcking cold in the snow talking about her? **_At 2 AM_**? Yeah, she's Deviant, your Android. Can hardly believe it, phck it.”

  
“ Oh, _I love you too_ , Gav'.” Kamski gave a light tap to his Brother's shoulder, angered most the time. “ Here, I answered you. So, ready?” Taking a deep breath, he was seen by Gavin throwing his cig in a bin conceived for this, starting to touch the snow and the last thing his brother saw before being extremely cold was Elijah, laughing as he threw a snowball directly at his face.

  
“ I'M GOING TO PHCKING KILL YOU!”

  
An answer, but was it Gavin's expectations? Maybe, he doesn't know yet.


	6. Anxiety

White and blue. Two elements Nevana was trying to avoid at all costs, and each time she saw this mix, she nearly screamed. She never wore these colors together, repainted all her bathroom in an off-white shade to avoid any anxiety crisis, and everything looking like these two elements? She threw them away.  
She still woke up, at the sound of this man's voice, in the dark, crying just at this sound. With the voice of this man. She woke up frequently. And she saw him again. Saw him smile. She was waking up every night thinking of his **_voice_**.


	7. Attempt

“ So I can cook these cookies for 10 minutes at 400F°, or at 4000F° for 1 minute.”

  
“ Gavin, I don't think you bake cookies like, uh, **that.** ”

  
4 people were discussing in the DPD's kitchen, 2 detectives and 2 Androids, who could easily be mistaken for twins. Their relationships were exceptionally good, especially between Detective Reed and the two Androids.

  
“ Gavin, I think if you turn up the thermostat a _little too high_ , the precinct's going to explode.”

  
“ You bet?” Gavin was facing Connor, the RK800 model who joined the team two years ago, quickly becoming Deviant and wearing formal clothes, making him look like a human. Thanks to Nevana's diplomacy and patience, all men in the room were fine with each other.

  
“ GAVIN, NO-” Nevana, the only woman – and engaged to the Detective – was cut by him who proposed a little too risky plan.

  
“ IT WILL BE 4000000F° FOR ONE SECOND!”

  
“ GAVIN YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN THE PRECINCT, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!” Nevana was taken aback, just by cookies.

  
“ I'LL HAVE TO SEARCH FOR THE SUN THEN!”

  
“ GAVIN PLEASE FOR GOD'S SAKE-”

  
“ Excuse my irruption in your typical couple quarrel, however, Captain Fowler is standing behind you, Nevana.” The RK900 model, surnamed Nines or Cyrus, spoke up for the first time in the discussion.

  
“ **_Oh._** ”

  
At least, they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I posted something with Nines and Connor.  
> This drabble was inspired by a post by I think DBHthingsandstuff on Tumblr, that posted a prompt with Gavin and Nines trying to bake cookies.   
> And now I'll go back to hide under my blanket, thank you for already reading these things that I post.


	8. Beauty

Ariane had a perfect face. She was wearing makeup. But her face was so perfect that makeup only made her even more beautiful. Without it, her face was shining. With just a bit of eyeliner and lipstick, it was making her magnificent. With eyeshadow and blush she was even more beautiful than anyone on Earth, and with a night out makeup, she was the most beautiful Android in the world.

 


	9. Bitter

Bitter. A bitter lemon taste, too bitter. Looking at the sky? Bitter. Looking at the ground? **_Bitter_**. If she could describe her state of mind, she would say " Bitter". Nothing more bitter than her mind. Bitter of seeing her friend the Android RK800, Connor, not replaced but assisted by another Android, an upgraded version, the RK900. First, they were looking exactly the same. This realization disturbed her and made her even more bitter. She was looking from time to time her watch and Detective Reed, eyes closed from the nonexisting night he had, them who needed to pick up the new Prototype directly at Cyberlife. _**Bitter**_. Nothing more bitter than seeing a friend going under the shadow of another.


	10. Bond

The DPD seemed empty. If you forget the fact that Hank Anderson, Detroit Police's Lieutenant and a new Detective were finishing filling reports. Sounds of keyboard typing, nail-polished hands on one side and older hands on the other, typing on letters. The Coffee machine seemed too much used and the beers too, ones that the Lieutenant brought, hiding. A phone vibrated, an older model.

  
“ Lieutenant, your phone.”

  
“ I heard, but thanks.” The Lieutenant picked up. “ Yeah, Honey, I'll come home soon. I know, I'm sorry to let you take care of Cole, I know. I'll come home soon, I finish this report and I'll come back. How many minutes? Uh... I take 15 minutes to come home, and before that, it should take 30 minutes before I finish this... 1 hour at most. Sorry, I won't come back that late like that, but this is an exception, I took too much time and now I'm late in my schedule. Wait, it's the 5th time? **10th time**...? Shit. I finish this and-”

  
“ I can finish it for you, Lieutenant.” The young Detective talked, with an angelic voice.

  
“ What? Wait, Honey, there's the new Detective that's offering me something, no, don't worry, just don't hang up.” Putting the phone on the table and switching it on the Mute mode, he looked at the Detective. “ What did you say just now?”

  
“ I can finish this report so that you go home and see your wife and son. It was that, the important thing you were talking with Captain Fowler the other time? Your son's 2 years old birthday party? Congratulations, it's cute.” Glasses resting delicately on her nose, she was revising the document to find any mistakes and was speaking at the same time, tilted near her computer. “ My mom is waiting for me, but it'll be fine, she's already asleep at this hour.”

  
“ I'm not going to delegate my work to you, you just got recruited, you need to accustom-”

  
“ **I said: I'll finish your work.** So, go, I just need the file's number and your password to access it.” The Detective took another sip of her coffee, at least the 5th one.

  
“ … You're serious? It's pretty nice. It's the file #1485, and my password... Well, it's “ _FuckingPassword_ ”, in all caps and attached.”

  
“ It's a funny password, Lieutenant.” She accessed the file, yawning. “ What you're waiting for? Go and see your wife!” She pointed at the phone, and he realized what he was doing, and picked up the phone once more.

  
“ Yeah, Honey, I'm back,” You could hear Anderson's wife, exasperated and exhausted of taking care of a 2-year-old. “ So I have good news: I come home right now. You know, I'm not alone at the DPD tonight, there's this new Detective – Her name? Uh, excuse me for this, but what's your name?” He asked the Detective.

  
“ Name's Nevana Atkins. Pleased to help you, Lieutenant.” She smiled.

  
“ Nevana, hm... Her name's Nevana, Honey. My wife is saying that's a strange but pretty name.” Nevana smiled once more, a tired one. “ It's Bulgarian? Really? You're from Bulgaria, Nevana?”

  
“ Nope, maybe my mother liked Bulgaria. And it's supposed to be Nevena, but she misspelled it or something. It happens, I guess.”

  
“ She says she's not Bulgarian and her name's supposed to be Nevena – What? Ah, yes, I'm coming, don't worry.” His coat already on, the Detective has a playful smirk. “ My wife is thanking you for this a hundred times, like me.” The Lieutenant headed towards the exit. “ I'll return you the favor one day, if you need it, Nevana! Have a good night and stay safe!” Starting to run, he nearly tripped.

  
Detective freshly recruited. Little Detective, a little girl. A new friend, she thought, finishing a sentence in Anderson's report.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hank a lot too! When I played the game, his story touched me so much. He's the typical grumpy old man, but god his relationship with Connor is the best, seriously. Their relationship is so touching too, not in the same way as Markus and Simon relationship.   
> Hank's family is for me an important thing, especially with Cole and his mother, that we never saw and I would've love to see her.


	11. Boredom

Kamski's house was located in the eastern borders of Detroit. Near the river of this huge town, near Belle Island, if you observed through the patio doors who were taking more place than the walls, Cyberlife's tower soared up, dashed this almost scary landscape. Apart from the Chloes swimming in the indoor pool and the crackling flames in the fireplace, calm prevailed. Breath of two people, much slower, signified a drowsiness: the 2 Detectives still working at the DPD were chilling on the sofa just next to the Kamski's living room fireplace. From time to time, the oldest Chloe looked at them, processing human sleeping and analyzing it, remembering it, and smiled, before returning to talk with the other Chloes. The owner, in all of this, was reading articles about him, old articles published in newspapers like The New York Post or Century, an economy magazine and various subjects. You couldn't tell the day was his cup of tea: a Sunday, every little thing apparent to a shop was closed, and even if his Brother was visiting him often with his significant other, a woman he knew and liked for quite some time,  and the Android he surnamed Nines, one of the last prototypes released worldwide, he couldn't deny that boredom didn't hurt him, even a little.

  
Maybe it was better? At least, he wasn't worried about losing touch with his brother when 2 years ago, they weren't addressing each other at least a “Happy Birthday” card? He thought for a second while seeing his brother appeased was making him appeased too. A simple boredom, but a benefit boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was published on Gavin's birthday, so happy Birthday to our favorite Detective!  
> As always, I don't say it often bc I'm shy and stuff and anxious as hell, but thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment if you liked a part or two ^^


	12. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Death thingy stuff here, even implicit, so yeah just wanted to tell so no one is harmed.

Accident. A car accident, a true accident. Under rain and tears, a lonely woman was running, hearing Police and firefighters' sirens that were screaming, screaming and screaming in her head. It was not just worrying but a disease, her body not supporting an idea that it preferred to forget when it was brought up, she was worrying more than anyone in the world. Short breath, nearly cut by cars, and seeing just a glimpse of a light meaning “ Hospital”, her red blood screamed too and entered as fast as she could in the facility. A nurse, quick, Nevana found one, who was running as well.

“ Excuse me!” The Nurse turned around. “ I'm sorry, but I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson and his family, do you know where-”

  
“ They're in this wing, the Intensive care one, and Emergency operation.”

  
Intensive care. The worst combination of words. Emergency operation rapidly erased this combination to replace it. Approaching the wing, she heard a strident scream.

**_Too late._ **


	13. Change

“ Elijah, I think that this Interview made us grow up.”

  
“ You did well, Ariane. I'm proud of you.” Elijah and Ariane, the creator and the Android, were leaving the Century's magazine publishing house.

  
“ I just hope they're not going to distort my words to alter my sayings... I searched on the Internet, and so many people suffered from this kind of abuse and distortion. It's a kind of propaganda, and it worries me, Elijah.”

  
“ Same, Ari.” They were walking towards a car, fairly new one. “ Wait, is that little girl alone?” He pointed out a young girl, with a jumping rope, dangerously approaching a crosswalk.

  
Ariane felt her processor malfunctioning. Fear, fear to see that little girl, that little girl ran over by a huge mechanic spider able to kill her, and in a dash, ran towards that human being who was stepping on the crosswalk, not seeing one of the spiders come closer, imminent. Grabbing the girl by the arm and bringing her as near as possible, the high-pitched scream echoed and brought attention, and Ariane felt watched, stared at, mangled and abused.

  
“ You're okay? You're not hurt, are you?” Ariane, changed, touched with one hand the little girl arm and with the other, her flickering LED.

  
“ Ariane!” Her creator's voice seemed near, and behind her, he was reassured to see her alive. “ You're okay, little one?”

  
Ariane, changed, transformed. Her LED was nothing of use now. A change. Fear to see a near-death experience, and Ariane felt something had changed. And it was her own voiced that surprised her the most.

 

**_“ Elijah, I was so frightened.”_ **

 


	14. Choice

From time to time, people asked, at work, to make choices and concessions. Some of them were simple to apply, you could easily live without the conceded thing, and Nevana knew it pretty well, as she made dozens and dozens of concessions in her young woman's life. Choices of names, choices of working in what she wanted, choices of going out with someone more than someone else, here are some little choices. For her, at least. But his choice, this choice that was causing her an internal conflict, it was overcoming every choice she had to make.

  
**_“ Either we bury her at Jericho and she'll have her own place where she wanted but far away from Lucile, the world and you, or we bury her in one of the nearest cemeteries and she'll be next to you, Lucile and the others but hated by humans. What do you choose?”_ **


	15. Cold

December night. Close to Christmas, world agitated under more and more extravagant gifts, and some took a perverse pleasure in buying technologic objects to 3 years old children and less. Nevana wasn't going out alone at night anymore: generally, Gavin came along, or Connor, even Chris. It was soothing her, discussing with loved ones. But on this night, 21st of December, she was laughing with 4 other Androids.

  
“ Thanks for the chocolate, North!” Nevana, the happiest of them all, was thanking North, one of Jericho's Androids, who offered her a hot Chocolate at a Café and at a table for 5, they were sitting and chatting for at least 15 minutes.

  
“ My pleasure, Nevana,” North replied. They were all good acquaintances since Nevana helped them when the Android Revolution took place.

  
“ You're too nice, seriously.” Nevana was for once wearing her glasses, too tired to wear contacts, and the hotness of that chocolate was forming a mist or her glasses. “ Well, we're talking about my work since earlier, but it makes me so happy to see you all after 1 month. It's already been one year since we know each other, as a bonus. Did the negotiations move forward with the woman that is the, how to put this, the woman that is supposedly the President?”

  
“ Well, we succeeded at obtaining some agreements, minors of course, but we are on the right way. We, at first, succeeded to suppress every law about Androids not being able to use human restricted areas, and we proposed a law forbidding and sentencing every discrimination against Androids.” Markus, Jericho's Leader and Liberty guiding a Machines population, raised his voice.

  
“ We struggled to achieve this, just this... We spent hours negotiating with her.” Simon carried on. Nevana adored Simon, she found innocence, empathy, and intelligence inside him, always loving and here to listen to others. “ She's not opened to all of our propositions. But we're going to do it, at one point, I'm sure of it.”

  
“ I'm going, to be honest here. It's already superb, what've you done. No one before you dared to question her authority! Particularly on the Androids case, even Eli-” She found herself nearly using the wrong word. “ Kamski tried to negotiate, nothing was done. Now that I think of it, is it normal that he was aware of Jericho's localization?”

  
“ Yeah, Ariane had communicated our position to our creator. That's what we read in her notebook, isn't it, Josh?” Josh was assigned to decipher all unreadable pages on Ariane's notebook, filled with nonsense.

  
“ Yes, that's what she wrote. Ariane had planned everything from the start... But, Nevana, Markus forgot to tell you the good news.”

  
“ If you sincerely consider this good news...” North rolled her eyes up to the sky, or rather the stretched canvas above her, covering people from the snow. “ Nevana, buckle up and finish your drink, or don't drink it. I don't want you to choke, okay?”

  
“ Is this creepy? I mean, okay, I'm putting it down, no problem.” Putting down the cup, she prepared herself psychologically, cracking her fingers. “ I'm ready, Markus.”

  
“ Following the events that took place in our city, the President wants to meet you, and all of the DPD.”

  
Nevana froze. **_The cold, cold, cold_** of December engulfed her, as the chocolate became cold too.   
December's cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've never been so sick in my entire life, pls let me die alone :c   
> No but seriously thanks to all of you ! Seeing people just reading my horrible writing soothes my anxiety.  
> I wish nothing but the best for you all!


	17. Crime

“ Lucile. My name's Lucile, and you?”

Ariane repeated the sentence in her program, saved it not to forget. She loved Lucile's voice. It was setting off receiver made for relaxation. When she asked her program to repeat the sentence, she was counting each time she was hearing the word “ Lucile”. Lucile. When she interlocked eyes with hers at a station named Ferndale, a look with eyes looking like hazelnuts, a food that Lucile was kind of loving, there were some red blood stains on that hand of the 30 years old human, in the prime of life. Ariane followed her, seconds after her passage, and Lucile was heading for a sacred place, named Jericho. Jericho was referring to the name of a disaffected freighter that Lucile used to build a perfect place to live. It was here that Ariane discovered a new world. A world where Lucile was keeping children safe and sound, and she was taking care of them, she needed to be helpful, keeping them away from their abusive families and protecting them as much as she could. Lucile was searched by the authorities. Ariane researched why, why a woman this beautiful and intelligent, this kind and loving, helping others, why was she searched by the Detroit Police? A crime. A crime, to help others. A crime to help the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they were gay, bc who doesn't love some gay ships? Especially between woman? Since they're so pretty?? I love them.


	19. Crisis

“ GAVIN WE HAVE A PROBLEM!”

  
11:35 PM. The Detroit's police department, in the Open-space, seemed so empty. If you exclude just the fact that-

  
“ NEVANA WHAT'S HAPPENING?!”

  
“ WE. ARE. OUT. OF. COFFEE.”

  
The two detectives were panicking a little too much about the Coffee's disappearance, the sacred beverage at the DPD, day and night.

  
“ Shit, and it's nearly midnight.”

  
“ Not wrong. Hey, tin cans,” Not long ago, the DPD counted in their lines not only Connor, the Android Detective but also Cyrus / Nines, Connor's upgraded model, being Gavin's partner and occasionally partnering up with Nevana. “ Is there any convenience store still opened at this hour? We really need to finish this reports.”

  
“ Not to my knowledge, Detective Reed.” Nines answered, looking at the same time a file with Connor, showing him the loopholes. “ Is coffee this important in the Police?”

  
“ It's a religion, Nines,” Connor answered him, pointing out an error in the file, a placement one. “ Nevana and Gavin are addicted, and you never saw Hank come up to the subject. It's dangerous for your health, you know? No harmful effects should occur if you don't go over 400mg per day, but you go over them at least 2 times per week. Nines, you just need to change the placement of this file.”

  
“ Sorry if we're forced to drink it to survive. We go to bed super late, we leave it super early and it's an infinite loop, Tin can.” Gavin had gotten pissed, as always. “ We're not going to finish this pchking report.”

  
“ We're clearly going to be thunderstruck by Fowler's rage, shit.” Nevana was searching everywhere to find spare coffee capsules, going from the kitchen to the Open space to the machine in a fraction of time.

  
“ You should ask Captain Fowler to let you some spare time. Maybe pretexting lack of sleep, coffee and actual breaks could work.”

  
“ Not a chance.”

  
“ I'm making myself responsible if it doesn't work.” Nines raised the hand that was useless to him at that time. “ Oh. Connor, I think I deleted an important file. You saved it elsewhere?”

  
“ I'm thinking about everything. He's here, and we avoided another crisis. It was your reports, Nevana and Gavin.” The two detectives nearly had a heart attack, the both of them.

  
Never again was the coffee lacking in the DPD's open space.

 


End file.
